degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DegrassiLover1234
please i am begging you just tell me if clare and eli have sex and who shoots somebody and then commits suicide ...please tell me i will not tell anybody i bible i won't..i swear i won't say , but please please tell me i don;t care if you spoil it am still watching the show but i can't wait please..lol yea i know am desperate lmao Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Munro Chambers Interview (contains spoilers)!!! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 23:55, 2011 February 21 Okay. If that is the case, then it is fine, but please do not let it happen again. Loveya Pictures last longer. 12:51, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Why did you stea my icon? It took me a long time to screenshot this and edit it. Please get a different one (and don't deny that you stole it).Nisoja 01:05, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Nisoja RE Okay, as long as it was confirmed. I'll post it back :] CeliB15 02:01, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm an INTENSE Eclare fan and I just want to kno: Is if Clare and Eli make it (as in if one cheats on the other) If Clare actually has sex with eli And if Clare and Eli are still together at the end! I promise to God and I'll put my hand on the Bible that i wont tell ANYONE!!! (not even my dog :-)) (and I'm Seventh Day Adventist so that means A TON to me) Hi there. If you're really telling the truth, I'd like to know what happens to Fitz. That's it. Don't care who dies (as long as it's not him), don't care about much else. Just lemme know what happens to him. --Moonfeather 21:33, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay hi, I'm the creator of the blog you posted to saying something about get my facts straight about degrassi half season crap...or something you said like that...listen if you would've read my previous blog, you would've known that I had created a fanmade season 11...so it continues if you didn't know 12 comes after 11. So that's why none of that's really 100% degrassi material. And second if you have a problem with one of my fanfiction seasons, please send me a message at the link below. have a nice day! :| User: Kathleen123 hi ((: hey. i saw your blog post . that was so sweet of you to apologize to her ! ((: . fyi you seem cool ((:Bri2017 19:32, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Warning. I have gotten a complaint that you have been harassing Palex and other people. We do not tolerate harassment on this wiki, so if it continues, then you will blocked for a period of time. And if it is true that you have been impersonating me on Chatzy and telling Palex to die, then you will have lost all respect from me. That's a really low thing to do. Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:26, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, I'm getting two different sides of the story here. >< VB is always wanting to troll the wiki, so that doesn't really surprise me.. But could you do me a favor? Please keep Chatzy drama and your fight with Palex off of this wiki. :\ Loveya Pictures last longer. 16:35, July 27, 2011 (UTC) OK thanks for letting me know and I'm very sorry for what happend :/! hi hi i was wondering if u can please stop posting around the link for you wiki chat, we all know the main ones is: my little pony: friendship is degrassi. its getting kinda annoying so i would appreciate it if you could stop thanks Selalimy haters are my motivators :) 23:19, July 28, 2011 (UTC)